Sin&Redemption
by HoneyBee93
Summary: Then have my lips the sin that they have took.  William Shakespeare - Romeo&Juliet   A small analysis of Annette and Sebastian's lovemaking scene


**Sin&Redemption**

Annette sighed heavily as she started to go up the escalator.

She had hardly ever felt so empty and lonely in her whole life.

She used to be a bright and happy girl, but on that day, as she was going at her friends', she felt hopeless. Why did Sebastian make all that mayhem to sleep with her and then, once she had accepted him, step back? Wasn't she pretty enough?

He was probably now laughing at her behavior.

What a childish boy!

Annette raised her gaze, ready to take another sigh but, as her eyes reached the escalator's top, she suddenly found it impossible to breath.

Sebastian was there.

He was wearing a blue shirt that fitted him perfectly and his hair was bristly and covered in gel.

On his face was that familiar smirk, so lovely and sexy at the same time.

He looked too perfect to be real, he couldn't be anything but a vision created by her melancholy mood. Annette was sure that as soon as she reached the top of the escalator he would disappear.

Nevertheless she couldn't help but hoping that he was truly there, waiting for her.

It was unbelievable, a jerk such as Sebastian was not the kind of man who rejects a woman first and runs after her later. Unless he wanted to conquer her to erase the shame of defeat.

She was now in front of him and the vision was still there. Too detailed to be only her mind's trick.

She could even smell the mellow scent of his Colony.

I'm impressed. She said trying to sound ironic, but not able to hide a pleased smile.

Her blue eyes were staring into his own.

Those eyes reminded Sebastian of lakes, two deep lakes in which he wanted to drown.

His eyes roamed around the room and then they paused on her face.

Before him was the only girl he wanted to be with.

Well... I'm in love. Those words came out easily from his mouth and as soon as he had spoken he felt relieved.

It hadn't been difficult, though he had never meant to say this to someone.

He had not planned to fall in love. He enjoyed exploiting people the way he did.

He loved the feeling of making instruments of the girls he had sex with.

Annette should have been an excellent challenge to prove what a terrific womanizer he was.

That girl was the only way to win the bet and add Kathryn Morteuil to his numerous trophies.

However he had lost: he was supposed to fuck Annette and leave her alone brooding over her shameful and pitiable condition. But he could not.

That night when he had threatened her to leave for ever if she didn't want to be with him, Annette was ready to give up her virginity only to keep him there, but it was not the way Sebastian wanted it to be. He wanted Annette to be ready for that.

She was now the one who had supremacy over him.

Annette kept staring into Sebastian's deep eyes: they showed no lie nor deceit.

She was sure he was being honest, at least for once in his life.

That was the moment when their faces got closer: so close that they could feel each others' breath on their own lips.

Eventually they shared their first, consenting, kiss.

The first time Sebastian had tried to kiss her she had pushed him away, claiming that she could not allow him to destroy her self-control.

The second time they kissed was during a brutal quarrel and none of them had enjoyed the moment.

But that kiss was a delightful one.

Probably the kind of kiss one could see in Disney movies.

Sebastian's lips were warm and full and those of Annette were as red as Snow-white's apple.

That kiss aroused an urgent need from sleep.

They both knew that it was about sex, but Annette had never felt it so strong.

It was furiously pushing under her skin to come out, her body was completely on fire.

She could no longer wait.

Annette felt her heart beating faster and blood flushing through her veins and arteries at extreme speed.

She had fantasized many times about making love to that charming boy ever since the time she had seen him naked in the swimming pool.

In the very beginning those unusual thoughts troubled her, she couldn't explain that sudden and extreme need of having his body pressed against hers, but once she had accepted the way things were she had started to enjoy the different scenarios she could make up.

There was only one common denominator: Sebastian always swore he loved her first.

She had promised to protect her virginity until the moment she found the right man, the one she was going to love for her whole life. But what if that man was really Sebastian Valmont?

She couldn't tell it for sure. She wasn't certain of anything anymore.

All she could tell was that she was in love with Sebastian and she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything else in the whole world.

They got in the black Jaguar and he drove home.

No words came out of their mouths as they were completely absorbed in their own deep reflections.

They felt like two children doing something forbidden. It was pure guilty pleasure.

He took her hand and guided her towards his room. No one was in.

Luckily Kathryn and that annoying sex-addict Cecile slut were out.

He locked the door behind his back and held Annette close.

They were hungry and devoured each others' lips kissing passionately.

Annette had heard many stories about how selfish and arrogant Sebastian was.

She knew that he might be only using her for some obscure purpose.

She knew that he would probably fuck her and then snob her.

She knew it all but she didn't care. She loved him and she wanted to be with him.

Besides he was being so sensitive. She could sense that he wanted her, but he was worried about pushing her too much.

He didn't want to rush things.

It wasn't any girl in his bedroom, it was Annette, and he wanted to make that moment memorable for her. He wanted her to cherish pleasant memories of that day.

But Annette could no longer wait. While kissing she started to undress him.

First she undid the buttons of his blue shirt. It fitted him perfectly.

His naked chest was pure perfection.

Carefully he took off her red jacket and unzipped her blue robe.

It felt like silk between his fingers and just like silk it slipped gently down to her ankles, leaving her standing in underwear and high heels.

Slowly and teasingly she stepped out of the dress, balancing on her heels with such confidence that she didn't know to possess herself.

Gently he lied her on his bed and kneed to her.

He took off her shoes and finished undressing.

Annette could hardly wait, she reached for his hands and pulled him on top of her.

They were both in underwear.

He stared at her body: the clothes she used to wear mortified the beauty of her graceful shape.

Annette reminded him of snowflakes and robins so pure she was.

Contrasting her, he was dirty mud and if he touched her with those filthy hands of his he would taint her.

But the voice of his reason had been long time strangled by his arousal.

Her body was surrounded by the soft light of setting sun.

She looked so naive, just like a saint, in that light.

She was an Angel and he was a Demon.

But could she be his Savior as well? Could he dare seeking redemption on her warm skin?

Gently he slid inside of her.

She was so tight, but her muscles were completely relaxed.

There was no trace of fear in her blue eyes.

She trusted him, she knew he would never do anything that could harm her.

She felt a sharp sting for a moment, but it felt nice to feel him moving inside of her.

With her hands on his waist she controlled his shoves which became sometimes too fast and too strong.

For a while, as he was inside of her, they could forget the whole world.

It was just her and him, much closer than anyone had ever been.

Annette had expected sex to be a rough trade, she believed Sebastian would have been somehow violent. Possibly he could have used some dirty talk as well.

None of this happened.

Sebastian had been so careful with her as if he was touching a precious porcelain doll.

He was completely different from the animal she thought he would be.

Their lips kept coming back, searching each others urgently.

Just like Romeo and Juliet had, they kept passing sin from one another, their tongues danced to some private rhythm that they alone could listen to.

This kind of sweet love making was a new experience for Sebastian as well.

Annette was not one of his trophies, he had considered her to be so in the past, but he was looking at her from a different perspective now. She was the one he truly loved.

The energy she emanated was bright and positive, completely the opposite to Kathryn's which was dark and lustful.

Annette was the sun and Kathryn was the moon.

Though the latter was mysterious and seductive, the former brought life. And he now recognized that he had never felt alive before meeting his personal sun.

No girl on Earth had ever charmed him as Annette had: he felt like she had tied his heart with a rope and he now had to follow wherever she led.

He had slept with some of the hottest girls in Manhattan, but none of them had made him feel so confused and fearful.

He felt like it was the first time for him as well.

Before Annette Sebastian had always considered himself a skilled Hunter.

No girl in town could resist his charm and his manners and each of them hoped they could be the one turning his cold heart to a loving one.

Sex was great fun for him and his partners: they could release all the stress and animal instincts they had to hide in front of the society.

After sex they felt satisfied: he had drained his balls and the lucky girl next to him had experienced one of the most shaking orgasms of her life.

The humiliation came after: Sebastian's rejection of meeting her again, the public badmouthing and all that jazz.

On that day, for the first time, Sebastian actually cared about how someone else felt.

Are you okay? He asked under his breath.

He knew it was something new for her and he knew she felt pain, but it wanted it to be the smoothest possible.

She nodded, but she could articulate no word.

It felt wonderful, being so close to the man she truly love and sharing that moment with him.

It was perfect, just like she had expected it to be.

They both wished it could last forever.

A gentle fire had started burning in Annette's womb from the very first moment when he had started undressing her. But that fire was now becoming more and more warm.

She had the feeling her whole body was melting, she was becoming living magma.

She felt dizzy: she wanted to laugh out loud but she could hardly gasp to catch her breath.

She held Sebastian closer instead. He had already stopped crawling.

Suddenly she started shivering, but she wasn't cold.

It felt so good.

She arched her back while moaning softly. There was something so innocent in the way she was behaving while reaching the climax. Nobody had explained her she was going to feel like that.

She tumbled back on the bed and a satisfied expression crossed her face.

Sebastian had not felt one of those Earth shaking orgasms he was used to, but he found out that he enjoyed reaching the climax slowly. He enjoyed it better.

Usually once sex was done his unworthy fleshy dolls became once more annoying little girls he was delighted to send away as quickly as possible.

In the privacy of his room he would usually write down in his journal the details of his conquests.

But on that day, as the moon started to raise in the sky, he wanted to linger in that bed holding that girl closer to him.

He didn't want to talk: knowing that she was there and that she was happy was more than enough.

Her fair hair smelled good and the beat of her heart ran like a clockwork under her soft breast.

They both knew that she'd better go before Kathryn came back home, but none of them wanted to break the magical atmosphere that had descended over them.

They had never felt so young and alive in their whole short existence.

However they could not tame the voices in their heads telling them they were heading to the wrong path.

They knew it from the start but they could not fight against their feelings which grew stronger every moment they spent together.

They were slaves to a love that none of them was looking for.

But it was too late now to go back and even if they could, they knew that they would take the same steps all over again. Because that was the way things had to be.

**The End**


End file.
